La cena está servida
by AlhenaSmile
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Deadloss, del foro I'm Sherlocked. "Vosotros siempre deseáis lo mismo, incorregibles". John y Sherlock intentan hacer creer a los demás que se comprenden con tan solo una mirada, pero en realidad es porque la convivencia hace que se conozcan demasiado bien.


¡Muy buenas a todos y todas! Creía que iba a tardar más en escribir algo, pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo escrito, esta vez para **Deadloss** del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Este mes es su cumpleaños y había que dedicarle algo, ¿no? Y yo encantada, ella fue la primera persona (aparte de _Birds Ate My Face)_ que me dio la bienvenida al foro, así que se lo dedico con todo mi amor y mi cariño.

Siento no haberte podido traer a Benedict y Martin metidos dentro de una tarta, lo bien que nos lo hubiéramos pasado... pero espero que esto suavice un poco la pena y te rías un rato leyéndolo :)

Y a todos los demás, ¡gracias por pasaros por aquí y espero que os guste!

**Disclaimers:** Sherlock Holmes, sus aventuras y los personajes de sus novelas no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría) si no que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La imagen de avatar es un dibujo de la artista _Reapersun._

* * *

**La cena está servida.**

La señora Hudson entró en el salón de sus inquilinos, saludando desde la puerta. Como venía siendo habitual, la escena la conformaban Sherlock, que estaba viendo por ese extraño microscopio suyo, y John, que escribía en su ordenador portátil.

- ¡Cu-cú, chicos!, ¿qué tal os va todo?

- Oh, señora Hudson, muy bien – John fue el que saludó, de Sherlock ni lo esperaba, no mientras estuviera ocupado mirando en su microscopio - ¿qué tal le ha ido la tarde?

- Muy bien, querido, he ido a la compra

- Podría haberme avisado para que la ayudara, usted ya no está como para cargar bolsas, ¡y menos con la cadera mala! - John puso esa mirada de doctor elaborando un diagnóstico, dejó el ordenador a un lado y se levantó – Además, así hubiera aprovechado yo para ir a comprar con usted, creo que tenemos poca cosa en la nevera.

- Solo nos queda leche y mermelada de fresa – susurró Sherlock mostrando que estaba atento a lo que decía a pesar parecer pasar del tema. - lo demás no es comestible si no ves el canibalismo como una opción.

John miró a la señora Hudson, inclinó la cabeza y suspiró, dando a entender que Sherlock seguía siendo el mismo, guardando _trozos_ de sus experimentos en la nevera.

- Por su salud mental y la de su estómago, yo no le recomendaría abrir la nevera, señora Hudson

- Vosotros veréis lo que hacéis, ¡pero cualquier día llamo al Ministerio de Sanidad y se os cae el pelo, jovencitos! - dijo con un tono de burla, dando a entender que no pensaba cumplir esa pequeña amenaza.

- Pues no tenemos nada para comer hasta que salga mañana de la clínica y me pase por le supermercado – contestó John.

En ese momento, Sherlock se levantó de la banqueta de la cocina, dejó el microscopio a un lado y se acercó a su sillón, donde descansaba su teléfono móvil. Lanzándoselo a John, el siguió su camino hasta llegar al estuche de su violón, lo sacó y colocando las partituras, afinó los puentes y colocó el violín y el arco en posición, comenzando a tocar.

John miró con una sonrisa a la señora Hudson y le preguntó:

- ¿Quiere cenar con nosotros, señora Hudson? Vamos a pedir comida china.

- Tranquilo, querido, ya tengo la cena abajo. Pero me quedo un rato con vosotros, he venido a hacernos una pequeña visita.

John se apartó un poco del salón y salió a la escalera, donde comenzó a realizar el pedido. Tardó solo cinco minutos y volvió a entrar. Mientras tanto, la señora Hudson se había sentado en el sillón de John a escuchar a Sherlock tocar. John dejó el teléfono de Sherlock encima de la mesa y se dirigió a él.

- Perfecto, llega en media hora. Sherlock, hoy te toca pagar a ti.

Este no dijo nada, se limitó a señalar con un ademán de su cabeza su chaqueta, colgada cerca de la puerta. El doctor se dirigió hacia ella y sacó la cartera con un par de billetes de veinte libras y fue a sentarse en brazo de su sillón, junto a la señora Hudson y quedando los dos mirado hacia el detective, que seguía tocando. Durante un rato, solo Tchaikovsky se dejó oír en el 221B de la calle Baker.

- ¿Has pedido sin preguntar lo que le apetecía? - le susurró la señora Hudson a John en un momento dado de la espera.

- Lo que hago es pedir ración doble de lo que me apetezca comer a mí. Aparte de todo, normalmente averiguo más o menos lo que quiere comer Sherlock porque suele pedir platos que llevamos tiempo sin comer.

En ese momento, Sherlock se giró y dejó de tocar. Guardando el violín en sus estuche y limpiando un poco el arco, se sento en su sillón y puso sus manos bajo su barbilla, mirando a las dos personas delante de él, sobre todo a John.

- ¿Pediste rollitos primavera?

- Sí.

- ¿Pollo con limón?

- Ajá.

- ¿Gambas Singapur?

- Sí.

- ¿Y pato con salsa de soja?

- Con la salsa aparte.

La señora Hudson estaba impresionada. Ellos dos parecía comunicarse sin tan siquiera cruzar palabra alguna. Se conocían tan bien que no les era necesario preguntar lo que el otro quería para saberlo. O quizá es porque querían engañarla, porque en realidad...

- No es que solo sepáis cosas del otro, es que... ¡vosotros siempre _deseáis_ lo mismo, incorregibles! - dijo riendo.

Desde luego... _vaya par._

* * *

Sí, es un poco corto y sé que no tiene mucha lógica así visto, espero que hayáis podido captar el sentido que quería poner a la palabra _desear..._ me pareció gracioso enfocarlo de esta manera, ya que esa frase daba lugar a muchas interpretaciones y como en ese mismo momento estaba cenando, ¡puf!, la inspiración vino a mi :P

De nuevo, muchas felicidades, Deadloss x3

Aquí tienes mi particular y exclusivo regalo (qué bien suena así, ¿eh?) y espero que lo pases bien y que cumplas muchos más. ¡Besos y abrazos!

Y a todos los que lean este relato, un saludo... ¡hasta más ver! :)


End file.
